In recent years, several states have been regulating laws to ensure the safety of drivers and passengers in automobiles during hazardous weather conditions. One such law requires the operation of headlights during inclement weather. When the severity of the weather warrants the use of windshield wipers, the headlights must also be turned on. During these conditions, while the windshield wipers are in use, many vehicle operators neglect to turn on the headlights and taillights. Some of the vehicle operators who do remember to switch on the lights neglect to switch them off once the vehicle's ignition has been switched off. This may lead to a voltage drain in the electrical system.
Many devices have been fabricated to eliminate the problem of activating headlights and taillights while windshield wipers are in operation. These devices provide that during the operation of the windshield wipers, the lights will be turned on simultaneously. However, to accomplish this, several components must be installed. Such additional components increase the production and installation expense, as well as increase the possibility of component failure.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.